


Lullaby

by Owlship



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2016, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Somnophilia, is trustkink a thing because honestly that's what this mostly is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship
Summary: She's beautiful when she sleeps. Well, she's always beautiful, but there's something special about the way Furiosa looks while she's asleep, all her fierce energy and imposing presence brought to a rest, softened as she recharges.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> You guessed it- Kinktober '16, originally posted [on tumblr](http://v8roadworrier.tumblr.com/post/152046617546/kinktober-19-somnophilia-warning-for-dub-con)!

She's beautiful when she sleeps. Well, she's always beautiful, but there's something special about the way Furiosa looks while she's asleep, all her fierce energy and imposing presence brought to a rest, softened as she recharges.

And the fact that she's trusting enough to let him see her like this, night after night...

Max knows he shouldn't watch her sleep, knows it's creepy in general and even creepier in particular when he thinks about the way it makes him feel. It isn't that he wants her when she's sleeping because she can't protest, can't fight him off- he doesn't want to do anything Furiosa doesn't want, full stop.

But when it's a good night and she isn't tense with nightmares or pain she's so sweet up against him, trusting and lax, seeking the simple animal pleasure of contact. Such a contrast to when she's awake and armored, when her gaze alone is enough to stop anyone dead in their tracks.

He gently brushes his thumb against the curve of her cheek and she stirs a little, nuzzles her face against the pillow.

The fact that he has her permission doesn't make it any easier to bridge the gap between wanting and doing, the awareness of how wrong it is impressed deeply in his mind. Asking was purely terrifying, admitting that he likes sharing her bed for all the usual reasons and at least one that's less conventional. But though she'd looked surprised Furiosa hadn't been repulsed, had taken a few days to think it over before finally telling him yes.

" _I trust you," she'd said, "And you know how hard I can wake up if I need to."_

_Max had nodded, breathless with the knowledge of her trust._

" _Even if it's just sleep-talk, if I say stop…"_

" _I'll stop," he'd said immediately, head nodding, "I'd never do that to you."_

_And she had smiled just a little and said, "I know you wouldn't. That's why I'm letting you."_

He brushes his lips against the corner of her mouth and she sleepily smacks hers together, drawing in a slow breath.

It had been a busy tiring day but she's a light sleeper and he doesn't want to press his luck, figures that anything that disturbs her breathing is going to set her off right away. Max runs a hand down her arm, as light as he can, and she barely twitches.

They're both naked tonight, a happy coincidence brought on by a spontaneous bought of sex. Furiosa usually sleeps better after coming, and he hadn't done it with any greater intention than the immediate but he'd eaten her out until she'd come all over his face close to a half-dozen times, wearing herself out.

Now she stays sleeping even when he daringly cups a hand around one of her breasts, even when he dips his head down to kiss the notch at the base of her throat.

He's starting to grow hard from this and it sends a guilty thrill writhing through him, the knowledge that he shouldn't but he still does. She shifts on the mattress, stretches a little and then relaxes again, oblivious to the ways he's touching her, the ways he wants to go further.

Max kisses the valley between her breasts and then pulls his face away from her skin to look at her, takes his other hand and runs it down her abdomen, a little convex as she breathes in, flattening again as she exhales. He likes tracing patterns on her skin, shapes or letters or just nonsense, has to make sure there's enough pressure not to tickle- and now, that there's not too much to wake her up.

She's mostly still under him except for breathing, skin going to goosebumps when he caresses her arm; under her skin her muscles are supple and pliant, not held tense in readiness. He mouths the curve of her shoulder, the breast he doesn't have a hand on, and her only reaction is to turn her head the other way on the pillow, lips falling open with a near-inaudible sigh.

Slowly, Max brings his hand lower and lower, runs it over the top of her thigh and then curves inwards, until he has it down between her legs. At this he expects her to wake up, to gasp and thrash and kick.

But Furiosa only makes a quiet noise, hand coming up to rub her belly, and as he watches in disbelief she slides her thighs apart just enough for him to see the delicate inner folds of her pussy peeking out.

He looks at her face, sure she's faking sleep to try and fulfill this fantasy of his, but he can't see anything but genuine unconsciousness. He slides his hand down further, feels where she's still slick from earlier, where she's hot against his fingers.

She sighs and rolls her head the other way again but doesn't otherwise react. Max slips a finger between her lips and brushes over her clit, so gently he barely feels like he's touching the nub at all. She parts her mouth on another sigh and he repeats the motion, growing a little bolder when she still doesn't wake up.

He takes his other hand off her breast and fists it around his dick, wonders how far he can go. If he can get her open enough to let him fuck inside of her while she's pliant and sleep-sweet, if he can get her to come for him without her ever waking up.

Just the thought is thrilling, the knowledge that Furiosa had said she trusts him enough to let him try whatever he wants.

He slides a finger down to rub at the entrance of her cunt, still a little swollen from earlier, and she makes a noise that doesn't sound entirely pleased but her legs flex even further apart. Like this he can finger her easily, glides right inside her pussy. She was still wet from before but she's getting wetter for him now, fresh slick easing the way as his fingers probe. It's incredible, better than he had hoped for- her body reacting to him even when she's unaware, getting all revved up just from his touch.

He thumbs over her clit and she sighs, the noise all pleasure this time, hips rocking up against him slightly. Max weighs his options and slowly moves to kneel over her hips, careful to not jostle her.

He's so hard and she's still asleep even while he's fingering her pussy, and the squirming guilty feeling gets more intense in step with the heart-pounding anticipation. It takes a great deal of effort to not groan out loud when he replaces his hand with his dick, when he slides through her wet folds and she still doesn't wake up, soft and lax and so trusting it terrifies him.

She licks her lips and her hips roll against him, rubbing herself on his dick like even in sleep she wants him so badly. He rocks against her once, twice, pushing against the outside of her inviting pussy and it's good, so good, but he looks down at her sleeping face and decides he might as well go for it.

Furiosa finally does wake up when he presses the head of his cock inside of her, breath hitching and eyes fluttering open.

He goes utterly still, panic a tight cord running up his spine. She'd _said_ , but maybe she hadn't meant this, maybe she hadn't been talking about any of the same things he was talking about at all.

"Max?" she says, quiet and sleepy and soft, confused but not angry, not scared.

He swallows heavily without otherwise moving and replies, "Yeah?"

Furiosa hums and relaxes again, eyelids drooping back shut. "The potatoes turned blue," she mumbles, worlds slurring and nonsensical.

Max blinks and stares down at her in complete shock.

He's partially inside of her cunt and she's going back to sleep, her breathing already smoothing back out. It's the most incredible thing he's ever experienced, all the more so because he's slept besides her often enough to know how easy it is for her to be put off sleeping entirely, after a dream or a sound or just the way the both of them are lying together.

He waits a long stretch of minutes without softening a bit until he's sure that she's under again. Then he rolls forward, sinking his dick into her the rest of the way and biting his lip to hold in a groan at the feeling, at the reality of the situation. She doesn't wake this time, even lets him nudge her thighs apart enough to get in deep, her only reaction to snuffle against the pillow under her head.

He rocks his hips back and forth slowly, sliding into her pussy while she barely reacts aside from unconscious movements, face smooth and untroubled, limbs pliant. He brings his hand back to her clit and starts touching her again, wondering if it really will be possible to make her come.

Furiosa's breathing picks up a little, her mouth falling open. He very slowly increases his pace, on edge waiting for her to wake again, unable to stop because she is so beautiful like this and she trusts him enough to let him, trusts him so much that she woke up with him inside her and _still_ fell back asleep.

He comes far sooner than he'd like, something surprised out of him when she sighs his name like she's dreaming about him, pussy squeezing around him even while he's certain she's really asleep instead of faking. Max tries to muffle the noise that's drawn out of him so he doesn't wake her and pulls out carefully when the high wears off, though another thrill goes through him to see his cum on her thighs where she'll find it in the morning, undeniable proof.

He swings his leg over so he's kneeling besides her and keeps rubbing at her clit, slips his fingers down to where he was just fucking her. Her hips start moving against him again, gentle little flexes up into his hand. She licks her lips and lets out a noise that's half sigh, half moan.

He wants to preserve this moment, Furiosa quiescent under him, open and soft and so utterly different than she is when she's awake. He takes his other hand and caresses her breasts until her nipples are stiff, and then gently rolls one between his fingers.

She sucks in a breath and he thinks she's woken again, braces himself for it, but instead he realizes that her pussy is starting to throb, that when he slips a finger inside her muscles are twitching.

Max can't hold in the urge to kiss her lax mouth any longer, uncaring that the action does cause her to wake up. She let him fuck her and then came for him all while she was asleep and he can't hardly believe it.

"Mhm?" she hums, clearer than before but still sleepy, eyes tired.

He shakes his head and kisses her again, her mouth clumsy as she tries to catch up to speed with what's happening. "Sleep," he tells her when he breaks away, voice unbearably fond even to his own ears. "Get some rest."

Furiosa yawns and rolls sideways, tucks herself against his chest. He drapes his arm around her and holds her as tight as he dares, sweeping his hand back-and-forth along her spine as he listens to her slow breathing until he too falls asleep.


End file.
